


Tales of Yuletide Treasure

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Romelle Coran Pidge Matt Shiro and Adam make appearances at the end, But since it's so minor it didn't feel right to tag them properly, Christmas, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2019, WAFF, Warm And Fluffy Feelings, holiday fluff, holidays with found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: A snapshot of Keith and Lance decorating their house for their first Christmas there, getting ready for an evening spent celebrating the holiday with their found family.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tales of Yuletide Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viraseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/gifts).



> My gift for the VLD Secret Santa Exchange for Viraseii, who requested:  
> Klance  
> Holiday fluff, no angst  
> Christmassy, festive, happy or cheery, coffee shop AUs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Title altered from "Deck the Halls"

“Little more towards me…perfect. Keep it there.”

Lance tightens the base holding their tree quickly and makes sure it’s secure before sliding back out from under the branches. He’s just glad they have an artificial instead of a real tree, otherwise he’d be completely covered in pine needles. “Still good?”

Holding out a hand to pull Lance to his feet, Keith gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Mmhm, looks good, sharpshooter.”

“Thanks, babe,” Lance replies, returning the kiss and giving Keith a quick hug before turning to the boxes of lights and ornaments they’d gathered. “Let’s get this thing decorated.

It’s their first Christmas in their new house, finally getting out of apartments with noisy neighbors and terrible landlords. It’s the first place that’s all  _ theirs _ and they want it to be special. And they finally have the room this year to  _ host _ , so they’re having their friends over for a pre-Christmas celebration, hoping to make it into a tradition. 

They get the lights in place first, after some struggle and more than a few curse words (“Lance, why were they all balled up in the box?!” “Don’t look at me, mullet, you were supposed to put them away last year.”). The star on top is a blessing in comparison with how easy it is, followed by garlands and strings of popcorn Lance had made the day before. Once that’s done, they take a step back to survey their work and start opening the ornament boxes, including the set of Voltron lions Keith had sculpted the year before. 

“Next year, can we get a pre-lit tree and never have that struggle again?” Keith asks as he places Black higher up on the tree, as the head of Voltron should be.

Lance nods in agreement. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He gets Blue in place a little lower and the picks up Red. “Want to hang her up together?” 

Nodding, Keith takes hold of part of the string, sharing the weight with Lance as they find the perfect spot for the right hand of Voltron on the tree. 

“You wanna do Yellow and I’ll do Green?” Keith asks, nodding to the remaining two lions in the box. 

Lance grabs them both and hands over Green, these two much easier to place now that they have the first three situated. 

Other ornaments follow, ones they’ve collected over the years together or have been gifted by others. There’s no actual theme, but they like it that way. It represents  _ them _ in a way no themed tree could. 

“Oh, meant to tell you earlier, Abuela is at my parents’ place now. We’ll get to see her this Christmas,” Lance says as they finish up with the tree, taking another step back to admire their work and make sure there’s nothing out of place.

Keith fake groans even though he smiles. “She’s going to pinch my cheeks to death again, isn’t she?”

“She does that to everyone, so, yes.” 

“It’ll be good to see her, though. I’m glad she’s still able to travel.”

Lance laughs and moves to the next box of decorations for the rest of the house. “Are you kidding? I swear she’s going to outlive all of us at this rate. She’s not going anywhere.”

Snow globes go on shelves, wreaths and garlands finding their places hanging around the house. Lance grins as he hangs the mistletoe above the entryway to the living room, knowing it’s going to catch all of them over the course of the evening. 

As it is, Keith snags Lance before he can step away and claims the first kiss under the mistletoe for the evening. Lance can’t say he’s upset at all--and might snag the second for himself.

“Is there anyone else coming to your parents’ for Christmas that I should know about?” Keith asks, knowing Hunk is due over any minute to take over their kitchen. 

Lance shakes his head. “No one outside the usual crowds, unless Ronnie surprises us with a date again.”

“Acxa had been asking me about the McClain family traditions. Maybe that’s why?” 

“No kidding?” Lance says with a smile. “It’s about time for those two. It’s starting to get a little painful watching them.”

Keith scoffs. “Any more painful than it must have been for others to watch us dance around each other?”

“No,” Lance says, tone teasing. “I have it on good authority from your brother that we were  _ migraine inducing _ .”

That pulls a startled laugh out of Keith. “Shiro’s such an ass.”

They finish up with the last of the decorations just in time for Hunk to arrive. Kosmo howls in response to the bell from where he’s been banished to the couch to keep from being underfoot.

Since it  _ is _ their house, they offer to help get the cooking done, but Hunk shoos them out of the kitchen before they can get more than a few words out. 

“Nuh-uh, no way. I have everything planned out already. You two will just start making eyes at each other or turn something into a competition and make a mess of things.”

“That was  _ one time _ ,” Lance counters, but leaves when Hunk frowns and points out of the kitchen. The big guy is stubborn as can be when he wants to. 

And  _ maybe _ it had been more than one time. But just a few, honest!

Instead, they take turns getting ready, knowing they’ll get even more distracted if they try to change at the same time. Silly Christmas sweaters in place, Lance grabs one last kiss from Keith under the mistletoe when the doorbell rings. 

Kosmo howls again, startling both of them into laughter, which turns into smiles when Lance opens the door to greet Romelle, Allura, and Coran.

Coats are gathered up and shoes removed as hugs are passed around. 

“Shiro messaged me that he and Adam are grabbing some poppers from the store and they’ll be right over,” Allura says as she hugs Lance and then Keith. 

“No worries, we’re still waiting on Pidge and Matt, too.”

“You talking crap about me?” Pidge asks, walking up the sidewalk just behind Coran.

Matt ruffles her hair as their hats come off. “That implies that you’ve done something to invite that kind of talk.”

Pidge elbows her brother in the gut, who goes down with a cry of betrayal amidst the laughter. 

The last two arrive soon after and everyone settles in the living room, Kosmo walking around in circles to beg for attention. Lance looks around the group with a smile, happy to see his found family all together, smiling and laughing without a care. Keith gives his hand a quick squeeze. 

Clearing his throat, Lance lifts up his mug of hot chocolate. “I’d like to propose a toast.”


End file.
